No Rainbows, without first rain
by mel4housecam
Summary: this fic has it all... heartbreak and happiness, tributes and admiration.Housecam of course... read and review plz
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: ok so here it is... my 2nd attempt at fic... im a little scared this one is rubbish... I'd like to know what you think ideas would be much appreciated. Just letting you all know that this will become a Housecam fic.**

****

Disclaimer: i dont own HOUSE MD or any of it's characters... now that i think about i i dont own alot...

* * *

"House?", as usual he was home, he just didn't want to answer, " House I know you're there, seriously, please pick up". The voice continued to plead with him until the high pitched "beep", that signalled the end of the message. Moments later the phone rang again, in reply House pressed even harder on the ivory keys of his piano, but something in the message caught his attention;

"It's Cuddy, House we need you at the hospital now, it's James", at that House stood and walked into the kitchen and picked up the receiver.

"What is it?" He said rather nonchalantly.

"House is that you?"

"Oh no sorry it's Mr. Jagger, sorry you seem to have the wrong number"

"Do you always have to be an ass" he could hear the anger building up.

"Well who did you think it was? So you gonna tell me what's going on or do I get to guess?"

"Wilson was in an accident; we need you here now" the line went dead.

House picked up his jacket, keys and helmet and moved as fast as he could out of his apartment. Shortly after, he arrived at the hospital and frowned, _can't even catch the game on my day off_. He entered the hospital and made his way to Cuddy's office, he assumed she'd be there because she didn't tell him other wise. He was almost there, when some one shouted at him from down the hall.

"House!"

"Yes my dear" he couldn't help himself, "you really need to wear a more supportive bra, 'cos if you're planning on running more those babies are going to get hurt". His eyes dropped to Cuddy's chest until she snatched his arm and began to drag him through the hospital. They arrived outside the emergency operating theatre, where his ducklings and Wilson's latest girl were waiting nervously for news.

"So anyone going to tell me what the hell's going on?", as far as House was concerned he'd waited long enough. The other occupants of the hall didn't move, eyes remained fixed on feet.

"Oh come on!" He yelled. A doctor emerged from the theatre, still no one moved. He approached House, and pulled him aside, House had already been dragged once today so it was no surprise when he snapped; "Get your hands off me and tell me what's happening!"

The doctor took his time breaking the news, "Dr House I understand that James Wilson had you down as his next of kin, did you know that?". House's jaw dropped, he knew that Wilson regarded him as his best friend but not next of kin, he thought that title was with one of his ex wives.

"Err... no I had no idea"

"Im sorry, but as his next of kin, I have to inform you that...", all eyes were on the pair.

"Inform me of what?" House was just about done with waiting.

"That he didn't make it, im sorry"

"What?!?!" For once in his life Gregory House was completely in the dark, he turned to face his companions, his eyes searching for answers. "For fuck sake, will somebody tell me what's going on! I can't just show up here and know everything!".

"House calm down" immediately foreman regretted opening his mouth.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Tears welled in House's eyes, "don't tell me to calm down! Tell me what happened"

Cuddy stood and approached him, "as I told you on the phone, James was in an accident". House turned on his heel and hobbled away, heading for his office.

* * *

_review please ?!?!? _

if you liked this story... or even if you didnt ... please check out my other fic.. "dont worry i love you"

CHEERS

MEL


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: nothing much has changed... i still own very little, hence House MD etc etc are not in my possesion, but instead in that of mr david shore lucky turkey.

Please read and review (and to all the Aussies who read this Happy Australia Day for tomoro)

As soon as he reached his office the tears were flowing freely, he saw no point in holding them back in the security of his own sanctuary. In the back of his mind he was waiting for his best friend to come bursting in and making sure everything was ok, but he understood it wasn't going to happen. However, his office door did slowly open, a young immunologist entered silently and approached House, who was sitting in the chair behind his desk. Without uttering a word she removed his head from his hands and stared into his eyes, she'd never seen him show any other emotion then anger, and couldn't help but start crying herself. House stood, he felt uncomfortable, not only because he was crying but of all the people to see him so vulnerable, he didn't want it to be Cameron... _or did he?_ He was surprised when she spun him around, and forced him to sit on his oak desk, then pulled him into a hug. At first he was apprehensive, but her scent overwhelmed him as he absorbed her warmth. His sobs became louder as the reality of Wilson's departure from the world sank in, in response Cameron traced her fingers through his hair, trying to calm her shattered boss.

* * *

House hadn't been at work all week; Cuddy had left Foreman in charge of the department. Neither of the boys tried to call him, to see if he was alright and offer reassurance. Cameron however had been debating with herself whether or not to go and see him, and check that he hadn't done anything stupid. Finally she came to the conclusion that she would go and see him after work, unannounced other wise he would more than likely disappear.

_Thud, thud, thud._ House really didn't want to see anyone, hence why he hadn't left his appartment in 4 days.

"House it's me" the voice sounded sweet and sincere, "it's Cameron, please let me in... please?"

She heard him moving around inside, the sound of his cane pounding on the floor as he walked, but he didn't walk towards the front door. The sound moved further away and became more faint, before increasing once more. She knocked again; _thud, thud..._ The door swung open and Cameron was greeted by House's back as he walked back to the couch before collapsing into it.

"Why did you come here?" He said rather harshly, causing Cameron to regret showing up even more.

"I just... I just wanted to see you" she thought about this for a moment, deciding it wasn't a good way of putting her presence. " I mean im here to make sure you're doing ok, like it or not House I care. I care about you".

House's reply was one much to her surprise; "thank you".

"It's no ..." He interrupted, " for caring when no one else does", at that House stood and walked over to his colleague and wrapped his arms around her. Cameron was at first surprised, _this isn't the House I know, but hey im not complaining. _

"I've missed you at work, we all have"

"I just can't be there right now... I ... I miss..." he couldn't finish the sentence, breaking down once more.

"Shhh, it's ok Greg im here", she tightened her grip on him, not quite sure what else there was to do. After calming enough to be understood he continued;

"Why Wilson? Why not me, im the asshole with no feelings, he was too good for me"

" House don't be daft, Wilson loved you, you were his best friend" she held his cheeks forcing him to look at her, "sometimes, Greg, people cant explain why they feel what they do". They both knew this emotion much too well.

"I didn't know I was his next of kin, I didn't know I meant that much" momentary silence between the couple was once again broken by House, "I didn't even get to say goodbye". Deep down that was one of the things that hurt him the most, the last thing he had said to his best friend was; "Which wife you doing tonight?". He hated himself for it.

"Come on, you need sleep" Cameron guided him down the hallway to his room and laid down next to him, gently soothing him as he dozed off, exhausted.

* * *

Cameron awoke first the following morning and made her way to the kitchen and began fixing breakfast. She carried the tray back into the bedroom to find House propping himself up in bed; he gave her a light smile of appreciation.

"Alright time to stuff your face" she said in a tone of jest, as the toast and coffee was set down before him.

"Thanks, but im not hungry"

"You have to eat"

"Don't tell me what I HAVE to do, who do you think you are?" His tone was harsh.

"Im just trying to help!" And with that Cameron got up and left the room, but decided not to leave, she wasn't giving up on him no matter what.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **ok well i guess this is where I say that I don't own House pouts but hey I can dream cant I? ... Oh wait... I just got word; that's not allowed either : (

just so you know the songs in this fic are: "blow up the pokies" by the Whitlams

" Sympathy" by the Goo Goo Dolls

and the infamous " You can't always get what you want" by the Rolling Stones

* * *

House was deliberately slow getting out of bed, he knew she was still in his apartment because the front door was yet to bang shut, signalling her departure. He had gone to the bathroom and opted to return to the warmth and comfort of his blankets. After hearing footsteps approaching, House pretended to be asleep, hoping that she would just leave.

"House I know you're awake, I heard your vicodin bottle rattle" she chimed, before laughing at the childish snores coming from the bed. "Fine be like that", but to his surprise Allison Cameron laid down next to him, flat on her back staring at the ceiling. "You know, if you want me to leave that badly just say so", he didn't move, she took this as a "no". He enjoyed her company, not that he was ever going to admit it, secretly he loved being fussed over, he missed the touch of another human. To House's surprise Cameron began to sing softly;  
"And I wish I, wish I knew the right words, to make you feel better, Walk out of this place. Defeat them in your secret battle, Show them you can be your own man again", he recognised the song, "blow up the pokies" by the Whitlams, Cameron continued singing; " Don't, don't explain, Lots of little victories take on the pain. It takes so long to earn. You can double up or you can burn - You can burn". Her voice trailed off, until the words she uttered we inaudible to his ears.

"You know, im not a gambler, im addicted to drugs" his smug voice made he jump slightly, she wasn't expecting him to talk to her at all.

"Obviously you missed the message" she said poking her tongue out in his direction, glad that the mood had been lightened so easily.

"Cameron"

"Hmm" she rolled over to race him.

"Can I ask you a favour?"

"Maybe", she didnt know how else to reply, half expecting a sarcastic response, she was surprised to hear his genuine tone;

"Can you help me plan his funeral? His parents said that they don't have time to fly over here, and asked if I could give their son the send off he deserves". Silence. Cameron leaned towards House and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek and then forehead, before moving closer to him and embracing him in a hug.

"I'm glad you asked, I would be honoured to help".

* * *

"So I've sent out all of the invites", this hadn't been a particularly difficult task, as most of the guests worked in the same building. Almost everyone gave RSVPs straight up, all wanting to pay tribute to the "handsome doctor". House still hadn't returned to work, instead he spent his days racking through his music collection, trying to find appropriate songs. Cameron had been spending alot of time at his place, helping with the funeral, cooking, and well... just looking after a man who had lost the dearest thing to him in the world. He showed appreciation and gratitude when due. The way House saw it, he had been a jerk to Wilson and regretted not ending their relationship with something a bit more memorable, so from now on, he decided to be some what nice to the people he liked, and those people only. _Hey, I can't be nice to everyone; I lose my rep as the bad boy of medicine_, he thought to himself laughing slightly. She enjoyed just watching him as he did what he had to do; she gave him plenty of space, always remembering that he was still hurting, just finding ways to hide it. 

"NO!, Cameron get away from there", House shouted across his apartment as he closed in on her trying to take a peak at what he was doing for Wilson's funeral on his laptop. "_Busted"_ she thought. He grabbed her arm and spun her around, this action caused their bodies to be only centimetres apart, House took advantage of their closeness and once again pulled Cameron into a warm embrace. He enjoyed holding her, it sent shivers across his spine, he hadn't felt like that since, well ever. He stepped back just enough that Cameron could raise her head, leaving enough room for House to lower his, as he placed a tender kiss on her lips. House pulled away after seconds of pure bliss, her eyes remained closed;

"Thankyou Allison", he leaned down once again, this time he pushed his lips upon hers more passionately. Cameron's thoughts were running wild; _Holy crap, im kissing House... am I taking advantage of his vulnerabilities? No! If anyone's being taken advantage of it's me... oh shut up Allison and enjoy the moment_. House moved his lips to Cameron's ear, and to her surprise he began to sing;

"Stranger then your sympathy, this is my apology, I take myself from the inside out, and all my fears had pushed you out". they swayed gently as he sang. Cameron stepped back.

"House, I don't know", she was extremely apprehensive, _maybe he is confused, so much has happened. _Her thoughts were interrupted by his soft voice;

"Cameron, I know"

"You know what?"

He laughed before saying, "you can't always get what you want, but if you try sometimes, you get what you need".

He returned to the task at hand: getting Cameron away from his funeral plans.

* * *

ok just the usual... please review... ive got a rough idea of where im going to take this... but please people know this: your ideas and suggestions are MOST welcome ... Have a good day. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Why do i continually have to remind myself that i DONT own House MD or anything to do with it!!! although... Chase and Cam are getting married in real life, and he's an Aussie and im an Aussie... ok i dont know where im going with this lol

read and review please

* * *

The guests started arriving, House thought the best venue for Wilson's farewell would be the place he spent most of his time; the hospital. He set up a projector and his laptop, as well as the seats, for the service, then everyone would be asked to move to the burial site. Cameron had looked after the decoration- simple flowers, place cards and a little pamphlet to remember Wilson, his smiling face looking up at them.

"All right people, find your seats, sit down, and shut up as quick as possible, lets get this underway", in response the guests obeyed House's command, and focused their attention to the little stage. Most people had no idea what to expect considering House had put himself in charge of the whole service, he would be the only speaker, the way he saw it was that no one else knew James Wilson like he did.

He commenced proceedings;

"Hey, well we all know why we're here; time to say a final farewell to the handsome doctor", the room chuckled softly, House decided that he would keep it as light hearted as possible up until his eulogy. "Jimmy and I were like little girls when talking about our deaths, let me clarify that; ladies when you were young ever remember your first love? and how you planned your whole wedding and practiced saying your new last name... Well Wilson and i did the same, except we planned our funerals". Even though House had started to ramble the audience remained transfixed to him, hanging on to every word.

"However in saying that, we always planned that i would die first, needless to say why. But as you know that's not the case, so im kinda winging this to an extent, so please bear with me. At some stage or another every one in this room had been touched by Wilson, some more then others", he peered over to the nurses who all giggled. "The irony of course being that he spent so long in this building saving lives, yet he died here" a quiver in House's voice started to become more obvious. "As much as you people doubt my ability to show emotions..." he looked over to Cameron, staring into her already teary eyes, "I loved Wilson, of course i never told him that because im an ass", again the room laughed nervously, some nodding in agreeance. "We spent most of my clinic hours together, bitching, watching TV, eating the potato chips he bought for himself, which i consumed gladly" Cuddy couldn't hold back her laugh, it was so true. House's tone changes to one of sincerity; "but Jimmy was there for me through everything vie been through, and that's why i felt it my duty to be here for him today..." he paused, looking up to the ceiling he said, "im just sorry its too little too late". House returned his gaze to the audience, but looked away quickly when he realised he was crying. _Pull yourself together, bad boy reputation, bad boy reputation. _"So anyway, i don't have words to describe this man, so I made the most of the photos and clips of film i've secretly saved over the years", and with that he moved over to his lap top, sat down and began the show.

* * *

The projector beamed images over two young doctors, laughing, at pubs and in their apartments, good times. House chose the sound track carefully, he decided to open with; _if tomorrow never comes, by Ronan Keating, _but of course he only used a snippet of it because... well it would of been weird. This song was chosen as more of a warning to his audience; "_cos i've lost loved ones in my life, who never knew how much loved them, now i never thought id regret that my true feelings for them never were revealed_". The song trailed off as the theme of the photos changed; a title popped up onto the screen "Wilson and his wife/s"; the crowd released teary laughter, enjoying the presentation thoroughly. The room was silent, until the next track rolled; _Mambo #5, by Lou Bega_, House was proud of himself for finding this track, he and Jimmy had found it amusing just a few months before. One night Wilson had dragged House out for the night to a karaoke bar, little did he know that House had armed himself with a video camera. The photos changed to words; "Wait for it". Lou Bega's version stopped suddenly, instead the still image turned into a short video; Wilson on stage singing that very song, except he made up his own lyrics, according to his favourite nurses at the time. The room burst into laughter; tears of joy stained their cheeks. Once again the slide show took a serious nature, well music wise anyway, the images just kept coming, the song a heartfelt ballad by _Kate Alexa; Always there_;

"Why was it you i don't understand...things happen and no one knows why, if id erased this moment in time? If id known i would be by you're side if id of nknown i would of said goodbye..." Wilson continued to appear on screen, shown with several bald children of whom he had worked with during their treatments. Most of the guests enjoyed the visuals, as much as the songs being played, absorbing the lyrics, knowing that House had chosen those songs to say what he couldn't. " You were always there, even though it seems you're far away. I miss you more then word, i missing you more everyday, where are you in my life, where's the song in my heart, and strength for me to carry on?"... Once again the theme of the show changed, the Ducklings and Cuddy recognised the clip, it was from Wilson's birthday party, it was a crazy night, crazy fun. House had caught most of the night on video, dancing, laughing, drinking, it was all on video, but he had cut the clip down, he had bits from different stages of the night. The sight of the usually well behaved doctors shocked some, as they slurred "happy birthday" as the cake was brought into the lounge room, with House jeering "make a wish little Jimmy, but don't tell anyone, or it wont come true". The audience acknowledged the smile on House's face in the video; no one of them had seen him genuinely happy.

"Hey House, i want to dedicate a song to you" the words were those of a drunk Wilson, as he stumbled over towards the stereo. After choosing the track, all of the doctors moved into the middle of the room and began dancing, their pace picking up after the song actually started. House remained seated, laughing as his friends made fools of themselves on video, Wilson stepped out from he small group singing; "I'll be there for you, when the rain starts to fall, I'll be there for you, like I've been there before, I'll be there for you cos you're there for me too"... "no one could ever know me. No one could ever see me since you're the only one who knows what it's like to be me. Some one to face the day with make it through all the next with". The presentation ended with one more little clip, from the same night. It showed James Wilson walking towards the front door with a sober Foreman, before turning around to the rooms remaining occupants and saying; "see ya guys, see ya Greggy boy". "The End". Everyone in the room stood, clapping at the screen and House.

House remained seated at the table, he couldn't find the strength to move, the crowd silently sat down, watching to see what would happen next. Finally, Cameron stood and walked up to the stage, "If you would all like to move outside and make your way to the front of the hospital, that would be much appreciated, the room nodded and did as asked. Cameron and House were the only one's that remained in the room, she walked over to his hunched figure.

"House?", he turned to face her, his eyes red from the tears.

"im sorry, im so sorry"

"House that was amazing everyone loved it, Wilson would have loved it". she wrapped her slender arms around him, "man i didnt realise we all drank so much that night, i was plastered". House smirked.

"Come on, don't start sooking, you might lose your bad boy rep".

* * *

**Author's note**: i dont know if im going to continue with this fic... i havnt had many review... so i assume people either arent reading it, or dont like it... if you want me to keep going... just let me know please... 


End file.
